Just TonightIchiRuki
by We-Be-Cool
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are left alone at the Kurosakis'. Things go smoothly, but as time progresses, so does their realization that they have feelings for each other. Can they admit their love before times runs out? IchiRuki Oneshot


Such a quiet, peaceful house. Since his family left for some kind of festival, Ichigo had been kind of distant. He'd kept at least six inches between the two of them. Rukia was a little worried. He'd never acted like that before.

"You hungry?" he asked, interrupting Rukia's deep thoughts. "Yuzu left some food in the refrigerator."

"Sure." she answered, looking up from her book. Being all alone with him, she'd been a little uneasy, especially since Isshin had no idea she was here.

Rukia stood silently, her skirt falling loosely to her ankles. Her legs were stiff from sitting criss-cross on the couch for two hours; a nice walk up and down the stairs would cure that. But, something inside her turned her gaze to Ichigo, who was at the stove heating their dinner. Her mind made mental notes she would have never noticed two weeks ago.

His tight shirt and well-fitting jeans flattered him. His well-built chest and back were clearly defined, arms pushing against rough fabric. Not to mention his legs...

Rukia shook her head. As a Soul Reaper, and his partner, she could have such thoughts. Especially when they were all alone and unsupervised in a house all to themselves.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said, hands clasped. Rukia avoided Ichigo's eye, keeping her head bowed and attention on the bowl of rice in her hand. If she looked up at the shirt stretched across his shoulders again, her face would be redder that the sausages.

"Have we received any orders?" Ichigo asked, looking up. Rukia pretended to see something annoying under her nail, using her thumbnail to "clean" it.

"No, not yet. Everything seems pretty quiet." she added, realizing the truth in her words. No Hollows, no Arrancars, no Menos Grandes. it seemed as though the evils of the spirit world were vacationing along with the rest of the Kurosakis.

"it gets kinda boring, you know."

"Stop complaining. If anything, you should be glad." she added, finishing her meal "You've been working too hard. You need to rest up." She closed the the refrigerator a little too forcefully. There was a bottle of sake on the top, beginning to tip over. Ichigo was up in an instant, telling her to watch out. Rukia turned to see what he was getting worked up about, , only yo get halfway drenched in the disgustingly stenched alcohol. Ichigo had tried to right the bottle. But, he slipped. Their bodies collided, and Rukia was taken to the floor, Ichigo inadvertently trapping her under him. Their bodies were pressed together, noses brushing. Her violet eyes met his light brown ones, both necks and noses were red. If anyone had walked in on them, both would have looked drunk.

This moment lasted only a minute.

Ichigo released her from the floor, looking away. Rukia held her hand to her chest, supporting her body with the other into a sitting position. He was not looking at her directly, just tossed her a rag and stood up. With his white and red shirt wet, whether it smelled like sake or not, was even more...dare she say it? Sexy.

"You should take a bath. There's towels in the closet next to it." he added, scrubbing his face lightly with a different rag. Rukia nodded, walking past him with the neck of her blouse still clutched tightly in her fingers.

"I will." she said, heading up the stairs. Her rag was still in her hand, damp and unused. She hated the material that the thing was made out of. Looking behind her, she could see Ichigo cleaning up her mess. Feelings of guilt washed over, their stench overcoming that of the liquor. "Ichigo-"

"It's okay," he interrupted, as though he knew what she was going to say. "I can get this cleaned up. Most of it landed on us!" he laughed, flashing her the smile that made her legs grow weak, her face heat up.

"A-alright, if you insist..." She didn't want to leave him alone to clean it up, but Ichigo was the kind of person who just wouldn't let you help once he made up his mind to do something on his own, even if it was as simple as cleaning up sake. Smiling to herself, Rukia cleared the stairs, and, in ten short minutes, was relaxing in the bath, steam clouding the room. Her body was filled with pleasure at the hot water, all but her head submerged. Taking a deep breath into the stuffy room, her mind reverting back to Ichigo, on top of her and covered in alcohol. The pleasure of feeling his warmth seep towards her was overwhelming. Rukia gasped, shoving her face into the water. It burned on her face, steaming her nose, until she couldn't breathe. Rukia surfaced, sucking in a mouthful of air.

"What are you thinking, Rukia?!" she demanded of herself quietly, so as not to startle Ichigo. "...Perhaps, I've become too involved in his life." she muttered, pushing back the lock of hair hanging across her face. She looked up at the ceiling, her hand still placed at her hairline. "Maybe...maybe it's time to say goodbye."

Cloaked in a towel, she walked to Ichigo's room, making sure he was not present. Once listening to the noise downstairs, she realized that Ichigo left the whole upstairs to her. Smiling and blushing to herself, she walked in, hair dripping down her bare shoulders and into the towel, she closed the door behind her. Locking the door and pulling the blinds closed, she checked to make sure Kon was safely locked in his drawer, she dropped the towel and looked at herself in the mirror.

"This body," she murmured, clenching her fist at her chest. "I wonder if it would please him...No!" she hit her head forcefully. "I shouldn't think like that. What would Byakuya nii-sama think?" But, as she pondered her question dressing, Rukia realized that she didn't care what her older brother's opinion of Ichigo was. She just cared about whether Ichigo liked her or not, like the feel of her in his arms.

Rukia finally got a good look at his room. His room had a quaint, homey feeling to it. She sat on the bed, finding it very comfortable. Rukia could no longer control herself. She lie down on it, resting her cheek against the pillow he always did. She breathed in deeply, catching the scent of him, caressing the sheets. 'This is nice', she thought to herself. His bed was soft and warm. It felt to her as though he had just risen from the very place she lay.

******

"Hey, Rukia! Rukia, I have to take my shower now! Yo, Rukia!" Ichigo shouted to the bathroom. No one answered. "I'm coming in unless you answer me!" He expected a "no you don't, you pervert" from her, but there was no answer. He slid the door open, finding the room free from steam. The rug and curtains were scented with the subtle fragrances of shampoo suds and soap bubbles. Ichigo saw there was no girl threatening to cut his head off for walking in in sight. Confused, he checked his room. It was locked. He jiggled the handle, trying to alert Rukia. Ticked that she wasn't opening it up for him, he grabbed the spare key from over his door, cursing her under his breath.

"Rukia, you idiot, I know a girl needs privacy, but this is my room-" Ichigo stopped his rant as he laid his eyes upon a raven haired angel asleep in his place. He smiled to himself, walking over to Rukia. She had that lock of hair, which was normally draped across her face, was swept back into the rest of her silken locks. Absentmindedly, he knelt beside her, stroking her hair and face.

"What would you say?" he murmured in her ear. She didn't respond, sleeping on. "How would you see me? If you only knew how much I love you, what would you say?"

He looked at her, running his fingertips over her eyelids, her jawline, her beautiful, naturally rose-colored lips. He leaned down to touch them silently with his own, then pulled back.

"No." he sighed, sitting back. "What am I thinking?" He looked longingly at the innocent, unknowing, snoozing form on his bed, curled halfway into the fetal position. She was so small, now that he thought about it. She was small, and frail-looking, and his protective side took over. "What would you do, if I were to take advantage of you now? Would you try to defend yourself?" His questions went unanswered as the only girl who truly understood him slept on. He dared to ask the question that had haunted him since the feelings in his heart had started to bloom. "Would you hate me?"

Ichigo fought for control over his emotions. He was feeling sadness, confusion, anger. The teenager had no idea how to handle this. He took his hand from the petite girl's rose-tinted cheeks, stood, and closed the door behind him. Two inches of paint, plaster, and wood was the only thing that kept him from doing anything he would regret later.

"No." her quiet voice answered. Ichigo didn't have to feel for Rukia's spiritual energy to know she was supporting her weight on the other side of the door. "I would never hate you. I could never hate you."

You would, had I done it." came his reply. Had I taken advantage of you, you would never have forgiven me."

"You don't know that." she argued. 'Rukia has always been the persistent type,' he thought, amused. The racing blood in his body screamed at him to rush to her. Ichigo clenched his fists, taking deep breaths. Raging hormones, a girl in his bedroom, his family gone until the day after tomorrow...he was in a pretty bad situation.

"I might hold you." he warned.

"I want you to hold me." was her answer.

"I might kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me."

"I might..."

"I want you to."

They were on the same page, each wanting the same thing. But, neither one could move. He listened noiselessly as Rukia moved away from the door. A sudden thought occurred to him: could she be thinking that he just rejected her? Ichigo whirled around, throwing the door open. Rukia was sitting on the bed, her back to him, reading her manga. Ichigo didn't look at his window; her face would have broken his heart. Silently, he walked over. The teenage boy knew his companion could hear every move he made, every breath he took. Another thing he loved about Rukia.

"Rukia." he sighed. She didn't answer, just closed her book, bowing her head lower. Her raven wing hair fell down her shoulders, exposing a pale, vulnerable neck. Ichigo knelt behind her, putting his arms around her waist and pressing his lips to her flashing neck. A small gathering of fingers clasped themselves around his.

"You said you might hold me." she murmured, the hand tightening.

"I am holding you." he responded, trailing his lips to her ear, nibbling at the lobe playfully. She giggled, making Ichigo flush with delight. He'd never heard such a sound come from her lips. Except the time she first appeared at his high school, and that had been to trick his friends.

"You said you might kiss me."

Ichigo, stood, getting onto the mattress in front of her, leaning close. He could feel the heat radiating from her nose and cheeks.

"I am kissing you." he whispered, touching his lips with hers. Soft as silk and warm as a fireplace, hers responded immediately, gripping his elbows possessively. He kept his hand locked behind the neck he'd been caressing with his mouth just moments ago. He laughed to himself, stroking her back with his other fingers, keeping her hostage just as she held him.

They kept themselves that way, until Ichigo could breathe no longer. He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, to meet such deep, violet eyes, the color of forget-me-nots. Such beautiful flowers, they were. Comparing her eyes to such simple beauty was a perfect way to describe the beautiful jewels looking back at him, burning to his soul. Ichigo was going to move one centimeter away, just a tiny centimeter, but Rukia would have no part of that. She grabbed his navy shirt, begging with her eyes not to move.

"I love you." she sighed, her grip tightening around the cloth of his fresh shirt. Ichigo reached up, cupping her face tenderly, placing his lips on hers.

"I love you."


End file.
